


From my wires to my heart

by GavinsPlstcPrck



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Androids Have Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Kissing, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Self-Lubrication, Sex, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/pseuds/GavinsPlstcPrck
Summary: A problem in Connors shoulder is causing pain. Nines would like to help him.Fear turns to trust. Trust turns to wireplay...Nines and Connor discover an experience together, they never thought of... until they're both loosing themselves in it.
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	From my wires to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt I did today. This time from lovely Semains. ;)
> 
> Have fun with this beautiful pairing!

Connor was not feeling well the whole evening. He shrugged his shoulder, tried to improve his mobility with certain movements. But somehow none of that worked. Connor sighed. He didn't want to go back to Fowler and tell him he was out of action because he needed a maintenance check.

Also, one of his cables was causing such discomfort in his right hand that it was triggering error messages in his HUD. A human being would probably have some serious pain in its shoulder.

The only individual who was in the department was Nines. Connor got along well with Nines. But they never had much to do with each other. When they worked on a case, they complemented each other. Otherwise, Connor avoided him. Always with the thought in the back of his mind that Nines could replace him someday. So he was very careful. Connor just didn't want to give him any reason to think that he was weaker than he thought.

But Nines noticed that there was something wrong with Connor. He was acting weird.  
"Connor, are you okay?" he asked and Connor flinched in his movement because he didn't want Nines to feel addressed.

"It's okay, Nines... All... Ahhh..." In the next moment, the cable hooked into Connor's shoulder again and he literally dropped to the ground. Nines, who was watching the whole thing, went over and bent over to him.  
"Connor... You don't have to be a hero on my account!"

Nines had noticed that Connor had been hit by a door against his shoulder in the afternoon, but he had been acting very normal at that point. Apparently, a problem had developed over time that was now causing difficulties.

"I know... It hurts so much...", he murmured and looked at Nines with a sniveling look.  
"Can I help you in any way?", Nines asked in a caring voice.  
"You wouldn't happen to know about all the wiring, would you?" Nines raised his brows.  
"That shouldn't be a problem," he replied and Connor, still unsure whether to trust Nines or not, looked at him.

"I'm not doing anything you don't want me to do, Connor!" he said. His voice sounded calm and Connor received it as trustful.  
"Come... let me see," he asked him and Connor took off his jacket. But that caused him such trouble that he looked at Nines.  
"I can't even get my shirt open, because the pain radiates into my hand."

Nines leaned forward and helped him undo the buttons on his shirt. With each button, Nines exposed more and more of Connor's skin and for the first time, he saw that Connor seemed to have an even lighter skin than himself. The texture of its surface structure fascinated him. Nines almost had the desire to touch it, but he knew that this would have been quite unprofessional.

Finally, he helped Connor out of his shirt and asked him to turn around.

"Would you please disable your personal barrier so I can access your wiring," Nines asked Connor in a calm voice. Connor's insecurity slowly faded away. Nines seemed to really want to help him. However, given the uncomfortable feeling in his shoulder, he had little choice but to give in to the situation.

Connor paused for a moment and went through the protocol, which made sure that no unauthorized person was accessing him. He deactivated it and thus cleared the way for Nines to open his chassis. Nines put his hand on Connor's back, which caused a slight shiver in the latter. He dissolved the simulation of his skin and exposed his black chassis. Nines saw how Connor did the same and his back appeared in a bright white.

Nines hadn't known that Connor's chassis was white. But this fact alone only increased his interest in Connor even more.

Shortly after, the panel on Connor's back opened up and exposed his insides. Connor dropped his head forward and waited. Nines, on the other hand, first gained an overview.  
"Right shoulder?" he asked softly.  
"Yes," Connor replied.

After a brief analysis, Nines had located the problem. Unfortunately, he couldn't get to the source without sliding his fingers between Connor's cables. But since he didn't think anything of it, he plugged two of them into a bundle of cables, causing Connor to twitch slightly.  
"Your sensors?" Connor made a consenting sound. Nines slipped a little deeper, but that only caused Connor a pleasant shiver.

Inside Connor's head, his HUD messages began to pop up. First, it informed him that various processes had been set in motion, including his inner sensory system, and that Nines had touched one of his main cables and passed by it significantly. Connor could not help but bite his lips.

This feeling of Nines moving his fingers inside him and passing by in various places made him nervous. As Nines bent his fingers, a soft sigh slipped away from him and the feeling rose up into his main unit.  
"What's going on with you, Connor?" Nines asked. His voice was so different. It had an almost magical attraction for Connor and he bent his back, straight towards Nines.

He had managed to find the source of the error in the meantime. One of Connor's main cables had gotten tangled up in a plastic clamp and hung on it again and again. With a gentle motion, he lifted the cable over it, which made Connor groan. Nines decided to keep his mouth shut for now and pretend that he hadn't fixed the bug yet.

Meanwhile, Connor slapped his hand on his mouth and widened his eyes. Had he just groaned? Seriously? He didn't have time to think about it for long, though, because the feeling that something was stuck inside him - and the sensation that came with it - became stronger as Nines added a third finger. 

As his fingers slipped out of him, it almost made an obscene sound, and Connor had to control himself not to moan again. He kept his hand on his mouth and closed his eyes as Nines almost slipped his whole hand into him.

The places where Nines stroked by caused these pleasurable and delightful shivers in Connor's body, which made him tremble. In his mind, this caused further processes to be set in motion that had nothing to do with the procedure.

Connor was so aroused that his protocol for self-lubrication was activated and he sensed this feeling radiating into his deeper areas. Nines literally enjoyed the way Connor squirmed under him and his touch. How he was withdrawing from it in one moment and reaching out to it in the other.

Nines' sensors struck and signaled that Connor was secreting fluid. As he stuck one hand in Connor's back, his other hand slid along his side and stroked in the direction of his jeans. Nines could detect that Connor was leaking and this caused a slight grin on his lips.

While gripping several cables with his fingers, he bent forward and put his lips to Connor's ear.  
"I never knew you were so sensitive..." His voice was so intoxicating that Connor could not help but moan.  
"Nines...", he whispered, but he liked it too much to stop now.

The sensors in Nines' fingertips let him feel the moisture through Connor's pants.  
"Look how wet you are... And all because I was playing with your wiring..." He couldn't help himself and gave Connor a gentle kiss on the neck, causing his head to fall back onto Nines' shoulder.

"By RA9 Connor, do you even have the slightest idea, what this is doing to me?"

Connor answered repeatedly with a soft moan.  
"Has anyone ever touched you like this before," Nines asked and his hand, which had been on Connor's bottom before, slid slowly forward to Connor's crotch.

For Connor, the things Nines did to him were an absolutely electrifying experience. He no longer knew where he was, nor what exactly he was doing. He only noticed that he had never experienced anything comparable before... and that he wanted more. He _needed_ more.

"You like that, don't you?", Nines asked him, his voice still frighteningly calm. Connor couldn't help but respond with a heartfelt sigh.

Nines hit exactly the spots that drove Connor wild. It robbed him of his senses... He knew how to touch him and how to make Connor's central unit almost shut down. Connor turned his head to Nines and looked at him with a completely clouded look. His breath trembled as Connor's body desperately tried to keep the necessary cooling. Through his slightly opened lips, Nines realized how overheated he seemed, and yet it was so seductive to him that he couldn't help but kiss Connor.

Connor lifted his arm and wrapped it around Nines' neck while he pushed his bottom towards him. It was nothing he had ever done with anyone else. But Connor's programming told him it was right. That it was exactly what he wanted now.

Of course, all this did not leave Nines untouched. The desire to make Connor feel good, to touch him, became stronger and stronger... At some point, Nines couldn't help it anymore. He wanted to be alone with Connor. In a locked room...  
"Come...", he murmured in a soft voice and Connor let himself be pulled along.

Nines held him tight while he opened the door of the stasis room. Usually, there was no one left in the department at this time of day. But one never knew. Connor was laying in his arms, completely overwrought and wheezing. Fortunately, there was no one else there...

So Nines pulled Connor with him to the restrooms. On the way, he stopped once with him just to kiss him and Connor grabbed his hands that were lying on the side of his cheeks. Once in the Restrooms, he locked himself and Connor in one of the cabins and pushed Connor with his back against the door.

Connor placed his hands on Nines' shoulders, who kissed him while hastily opening his pants. He did all this for the first time and acted on instinct. He felt that he was doing exactly the right thing with Connor.

When Connor looked at him with a blurred glance, it awakened Nines' protective instinct. Connor was a few inches shorter than him anyway and that alone made Nines aware of how vulnerable he would be in his embrace.

Nines took it upon himself to undo Connor's pants and free him from them. They had soaked through by now anyway. His self-lubrication protocol had done a good job by completely freaking out.

Finally, Nines picked Connor up and pushed himself between his legs. He had no trouble carrying him. Connor seemed to be as light as a feather in his arms and it was easy to hold him and positioning himself correctly so that he could easily slip in. They looked into each other's eyes and Connor dropped his head against the door but kept looking at Nines. He was pushing himself forward slowly and Connor reached out to him, whereupon Nines kissed him. When he had released from him, Nines leaned his forehead against Connor's.

"What are you even doing to me...," he whispered and kissed him again as he started rolling his hips. For Connor, this feeling, this connection to Nines, was an indescribable experience. The program he accessed with his speech software had a word count of billions but it wasn't able to find the correct term which came close to match what he was currently doing and more importantly unfolding with Nines.

Connor's emotional life turned upside down, he clung to Nines and the latter buried his face in the crook of Connor's neck. The pressure that built up inside him became stronger. With every move, his stress level increased. Both their cooling systems were running at full blast and they could not help but moan in their excitement. The tension in Nines' guts became unbearable and he noticed how it spread more and more towards his central unit.

Nines sank into another deep kiss with Connor and could feel how the tension suddenly released and he slipped one last time deep into him. Connor, meanwhile, emitted a suppressed, almost desperate sound, finally leaping over his own cliff.

A little exhausted, Nines raised his head and looked Connor in his eyes. He placed his hands on Nines' cheeks and kissed him once more. Why had he been afraid of him for so long? Avoided him? - In fact, Nines was the best thing that could happen to him.

"I think we will probably play this game more often now, won't we?", Nines asked, with a slight smile on his lips. Connor had to grin.  
"I think so too...", he replied and kissed Nines again, what he loved to reply.  
"You belong to me now, you hear me?", Nines murmured. It sounded very possessive, but that was exactly what Connor liked. Being something like Nines' property gave him a slight shiver.  
"Yes?", Nines asked and Connor nodded.


End file.
